


I’ll help you

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam multiverse-works [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Allergies, Cuties, M/M, No Angst, Short Stories, helful, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Evak, Elu, and Davenzi short stories where one is allergic to something and the other helps them get through it





	I’ll help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt (@veron104)

**Oslo, Norway**

_Lørdag 15:41_

 

Oh boy, was he feeling miserable. He’s never hated the spring time more in his entire life than he is right now. Isak is struggling and struggling big time. He has literally never felt worse. Screw allergies. His nose was runny and he used up all the remaining tissues in the flat. He was glad it was the weekend, though. It meant that he wouldn’t get any weird stares in school when he blew his nose too loud. 

 

There was one good piece of good news that might just help him feel better. Even was on his way home, from class. He was attending a film class in Oslo, which meant that he had a much busier schedule than usual. But whenever he had the chance, Even always spent as much time with Isak as possible, which wasn’t hard to do, since they lived in a shared flat. 

 

Isak asked him to buy some allergy pills on his way home, which Even gladly did, because he didn’t like seeing his boyfriend suffer from anything. He’d do basically anything to make him feel better. So he went to the store, bought some allergy pills, the non drowsy kind, and some chocolates to help Isak cheer up. 

 

When Isak heard the door open, he sprinted from his room to it, wanting to greet his boyfriend and more importantly, take the allergy pills. “Hey baby, how was your class?” He asked while giving him a quick peck. 

 

“It’s going good. We’re doing a project where we have to make a short film. Guess what mine’s about?” He said excitedly, digging the pills out of the bag. Isak grabbed the box and began opening it. 

 

“Yellow curtains, maybe?” He teased and went on to pop the pills into his mouth, and went to the kitchen to grab some water to swallow them. 

 

“Nope. I named it ‘The boy who couldn’t hold his breath underwater’ like I told you I would three years ago. Remember?”

 

He drank the water and swallowed the pills. He took a breath. “Of course I do. I thought you were just kidding but I’m glad you’re still trying to make that movie happen. I’m so happy for you!” He exclaimed. 

 

“Well I’m glad you’re ecstatic about it, because if not,” he reached into the bag to grab the chocolates, “I would have had to eat these myself.” He shows Isak the chocolates and Isak’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 

 

“You got those for me? You’re truly the best!” He proclaimed. He snatched them out of Even’s hands and broke the bar in half. “Here. You are so good, that I’ll give you half of the bar.”

 

“Thanks cutie! Now I think it’s you who is the best. Do you want to lay down and watch a movie so the pills can kick in and start working?”

 

“Of course. I’ll do anything with you.” Isak led the way to their bedroom and Even went in search of his laptop to pull up a movie. 

 

*****

**Paris, France**

_Samedi 14:19_

 

Eliott and Lucas were at the Petite Cienture (the little belt) enjoying a nice sunny day in Paris, with greenery all around them. Lucas was trying to enjoy the day as much as Eliott was, but he simply couldn’t. He had to keep his distance from Eliott. Something that not many knew, was that Lucas was allergic to peanuts. It wasn’t much of an airborne allergy, but he still kept away from them just in case. Eliott never told him what he was bringing with him as a snack, but Lucas assumed it would’ve been a small sandwich or something. Basically anything other than peanuts.  He was wrong and kept away from him and his snack. He thought he was far away enough, but he felt his throat begin to close in. He stood up abruptly and walked a bit further away. Eliott didn’t notice this, being too focused on his drawings.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore and Lucas let out a loud and distraught, “Ahh. Goddamnit.”

 

“What’s wrong, Lucas?” Eliott immediately started to get concerned, with worry written all over his face. 

 

“It’s nothing. Just, continue drawing.” He saw the hesitation on Eliott’s face. “I don’t mean it to rush you, I’m just getting anxious and want to see your masterpiece.” His lie was very unconvincing, and Eliott wasn’t seeming to buy it, not in the slightest. 

 

“Well, it’s no masterpiece, but it can wait. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“It’s nothing. I swear.”

 

“Lucas?”

 

“Yeah, baby?” He saw that Eliott took another handful of peanuts into his hand and unconsciously took a step back. 

 

“You know I can tell when you’re lying and hiding things from me, right?” Eliott wasn’t going to move on from the subject of conversation until Lucas told him the truth. 

 

Lucas knew there was no point in lying anymore. Eliott could literally see right through him. He sighed and said, “It’s just that I have allergies. Peanut allergies to be exact. It’s not really airborne as long as I’m not too close. It sucks ass.”

 

Eliott furrowed his brows, frown forming on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

 

“You were having such a good time here and I love it too. You also just seemed to be really liking them and I didn’t want to dissatisfy you with having to throw away your peanuts.” Lucas now felt extremely guilty. 

 

“Babe, nothing that you do will dissatisfy me, ever. Okay? So how about this: let’s go somewhere, like a cafe. We’ll have some pastries and there will be no peanuts in sight. Sounds good?”

 

“Yes. Let’s go then. Thanks for understanding.”

 

Eliott chuckled, standing up. He threw away his peanuts in a trash can nearby.  He then gave his hand to Lucas to help him stand up.

 

The boys got up and made their way out of the hidden place of beauty, on their way to have an even better time. 

 

*****

**Berlin, Germany**

_Samstag 16:53_

 

David really surprised him. He managed to find a really cheap, yet good, restaurant in a dark alley. Yes, Matteo knew the place was in a sketchy location, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. They walked in and took the place in. It actually looked really nice, considering its location. They ordered some burgers with fries, the cheapest thing on the menu. 

 

They went to sit down at a table in the back corner of the restaurant. They were not talking, instead  they were on their phones, playing a game of 8 ball, which David won. Of course. 

 

“Haha! I beat you for the fifth time in a row! Take that!” He was really competitive and Matteo just rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fuck you. One of these days you’ll begin to realize that I’m just letting you win.”

 

“No you’re not. You just really suck at this game.”

 

“Okay fine. I suck, sue me. But at least I can still beat you at Mario Kart anytime.”

 

“Well that’s because you cheat and throw me off course any chance you get.”

 

“Hey! That’s not cheating. It’s called strategy. When you wrap your mind around that, maybe you’ll beat me. Maybe.”

 

“Whatever you say, Matteo.”

 

“Uh oh.” Was all that Matteo could spew out of his mouth, before he stood up quickly and went to the other side of the space. 

 

David followed, confused as ever, and was filled to the brim with worry. “What’s wrong?” He followed Matteo’s gaze, which landed on a man’s plate full of shrimp. “You’re not afraid of shrimp now, are you?”

 

“No, dumbass. I’m allergic to it. I can’t be anywhere near it without my face turning red and my throat closing in.”

 

“So you’re airborne allergic to it?”

 

“Yes! That’s why I’m stood here now, on the opposite of the restaurant. As far away from the shrimp as I can possibly get.” He said harshly, making David wince a bit. 

 

“Okay, got it. I didn’t know.”

 

“God, I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m just really scared right now. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t say that, it’s not your fault. But hey, let’s leave then. We will go to your place and play some video games. Okay?”

 

“But what about the food?” Matteo surely wasn’t serious. Was he? “Can we just get it to go? It’ll be a waste otherwise. And look,” he pointed to the open kitchen door, where two burgers were practically ready. “It’s almost done. Please?” He begged. 

 

How could David say no? “Okay fine. Wait for me outside then.” Matteo  smiled, complied and went outside. Then David asked for the food to be put in to go boxes. 

 

He got the boxes and paid. 

 

He went outside, joining Matteo, who was smoking a joint. What a surprise. 

 

“Ready to go, allergy boy?”

 

“Again, fuck you.” Matteo joked. “But yeah, let’s go. I’m starving.”

 

The two went home, knowing that Matteo would be victorious in the game of Mario Kart they’d play. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
